


Дорогой дождя

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP, Romance, Timey-Wimey, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такасуги возвращается в прошлое, чтобы рассказать об Уцуро, но разговор идёт немного не так, как он планировал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогой дождя

**Author's Note:**

> AU от последних глав

Вода повсюду. В его окнах – темно. Такасуги стучит и сам не слышит себя за шумом дождя.  
Дверь под его рукой грохочет о косяк, и, наверное, это можно принять за ветер, но в конце концов из глубины дома доносится громкий зевок и шлёпанье босых ног по полу.  
– Да иду я, – нудит Гинтоки, снова зевает. Такасуги больше не стучит, вслушиваясь в тишину. Звук шагов, прерванный заминкой, возобновляется, и Гинтоки наконец распахивает дверь, чуть не вываливаясь наружу.  
– Ну и кому тут неймётся? – это должно звучать угрожающе, в его воображении звучит наверняка. В реальности чёлка лезет ему в глаза, на руке – от локтя до запястья – широкий ребристый след. Из дома веет теплом.  
Такасуги передёргивается и пытается шагнуть внутрь.  
– Эй, – возмущается Гинтоки, встряхивая головой. – Не так быстро!  
– Да дай же ты пройти, придурок, холодно.  
– Ты кто такой будешь, дядя?  
Такасуги вздыхает и прикладывает его лбом о косяк.  
– Ну как? – уточняет он – и в его воображении собственный голос истекает участием. – Никто в голову не приходит?  
Гинтоки смаргивает, трёт лицо. Потом, прищурившись, трёт снова. Из открытой двери вползает прохлада, с волос и одежды Такасуги щедро натекает вода.  
– Так, – говорит Гинтоки, не глядя больше ему в лицо и концентрируясь на какой-то точке стены. – Чтобы я ещё раз верил, что старик ни с чем своё сакэ не мешает.  
– Ты ещё за галлюцинацию меня прими, – раздражается Такасуги. Этот придурок ничерта не меняется. И бесит – как будто их не прошло стольких лет. Как будто… хотя, для него ещё не прошло.  
Гинтоки в ответ на это воодушевляется.  
– Точно! Вот в чём всё дело, – беспечно грохает дверью. Ойкает, зацепив пяткой мокрое пятно, ёжится от холода. Глаза у него всё ещё сонные, и просвета не видно.  
– Надо пожрать, – бодро продолжает он. Его желудок согласно урчит. – Тогда будет лучше.  
Такасуги это почему-то задевает.  
– Так хочешь, чтобы я исчез? – переспрашивает он, не успевая себя остановить. Что за придурок, втягивает его в весь этот бред. Воспоминание о времени – том коротком отрезке, данном ему – отзывается жжением в висках.  
Гинтоки не отвечает. Он идёт вперёд, почёсывая задницу и бубня что-то себе под нос. Кажется, про нахальные галлюцинации. Такасуги поводит плечами, сдерживая желание догнать его и поучить манерам. Мокрая одежда вовсю льнёт к телу.  
Из кухни доносится шум. Такасуги приходит как раз к моменту, когда Гинтоки, неудачно наклонившись, встречается лбом с дверцей холодильника.  
– Так тебе и надо, – не сдержавшись, замечает Такасуги. Гинтоки обиженно косится на него через плечо. Потом, моргнув пару раз, распрямляется.  
– А ты, наверное, тоже, – тянет он. Выражение его лица меняется, становясь одновременно глумливым и понимающим.  
– Тоже – что?  
– Обдолбался, – с готовностью уточняет Гинтоки. Потом добавляет: – Обдолбавшаяся галлюцинация, хаха. Хахахахаха.  
Его прерывает свист чайника. Гинтоки встряхивается и достаёт из шкафа чашку, следом, подумав, ещё одну – и только поэтому не получает по шее. Сигналит микроволновка, на плите шкворчит омлет. Гинтоки расставляет тарелки, зевает, прикрыв кулаком рот, возит этим же кулаком по распухшим векам.  
Такасуги не смотрит, но замечает – тот старше, чем он запомнил, чуть суше. Выглядит усталым, будто мало отдыхал и много работал, хотя мелких с ним быть ещё не должно.  
– Что ты пялишься? – ворчливо одёргивает Гинтоки, ставя перед ним тарелку. – Вот возьму и проснусь тебе назло.  
– Да мне-то что.  
– И пожрать не успеешь!  
– Не очень-то и… – Такасуги замолкает, отвлёкшись на накладывание поверх омлета тёплых овощей. Гинтоки из его настоящего, наверное, смотрел бы насмешливо поверх кружки, пока он не доел последний кусок. Гинтоки десятилетней давности не стал бы не то что кормить, но и сидеть рядом, а этот… этот потягивает чай и подолгу зависает с палочками во рту, жуя так медленно, будто начитался стоматологических блогов.  
– Эй, – вдруг произносит Гинтоки, глядя осмысленнее. – А почему ты такой мокрый? Что, даже высушить себя не можешь? Что за дерьмовая галлюцинация. Почему всем снятся обнажённые красотки, а мне какой-то старый хрен, который засирает мне пол?  
Такасуги чувствует привычное раздражение и предвкушение, желание драки, и не видит смысла им сопротивляться. Поэтому не останавливает руку, переворачивающую кружку над чужими коленями.  
– Ты ублюдок! – вопит Гинтоки, вскакивая со стула. Он мокрый весь – от живота до паха. – А если бы он был горячий?  
– Если бы, – с сожалением отзывается Такасуги. Ухмыляется: – Ну вот, теперь ты тоже мокрый. Что, даже высушить себя не можешь?  
– Какой же ты козёл. Даже во сне не меняешься.  
– От козла слышу.  
– Мою любимую пижаму…  
– Да что твоей пижаме будет.  
Гинтоки расстроенно фыркает, оттягивая ткань, на ходу начинает расстёгивать пуговицы.  
– А вдруг пятно не отстирается. Такасуги, мудак, это была моя любимая.  
– Ух ты, – усмехается тот, не давая ему закрыть дверь, – ты наконец назвал меня по имени.  
Со стороны они, наверное, смотрятся глупо: два мужика в мокрой одежде, как придурки застывшие в проходе. Такасуги выдыхает и Гинтоки сводит лопатки, кожа на его спине покрывается мурашками; куртка, зависшая было на локтях, падает на пол. Сейчас он ниже, чем настоящем, и это рождает смешанное, щекотное чувство где-то под рёбрами. Такасуги ставит подбородок ему на плечо.  
– Так ты проходишь или нет?  
– Да, – отвечает Гинтоки охрипше. Когда Такасуги задевает его поясницу тяжёлым от воды рукавом, по телу проходит дрожь.

– Клубника?.. Гинтоки, ты, должно быть, шутишь.  
– Ты предпочитаешь барашков? Хотя ты баран, тебе можно.  
Такасуги стягивает с лица запущенные в него пижамные штаны.  
– Баран тут только ты – такой же кудрявый. И вообще, сколько тебе, пять?  
– Не вмешивай сюда мои волосы! Можно подумать тебе больше, – Гинтоки осекается и смотрит на него хмуро. Потом начинает ухмыляться, кивая на бабочек. – Прости, насекомых не держу.  
Такасуги с отвращением разглядывает яркие малиновые штаны, усеянные белыми кляксами, одной рукой развязывая пояс. Тишина не сразу начинает давить, но когда Такасуги поднимает голову, так и не переодевшийся Гинтоки отводит взгляд.  
– Спишь на ходу что ли? – интересуется он.  
– Не дождёшься, – бурчит Гинтоки, рывком стягивая ждёт штаны. Он путаётся в штанинах, дёргает ткань так, будто на что-то злится. Такасуги раскладывает юкату на полу, оставляя у изголовья постели одну только трубку.  
– Подушку-то дай, – напоминает он.  
– Ты спать тут собрался?  
Такасуги усмехается, глядя в точку между возмущённо поднятых бровей, по началу привычно беря чуть выше.  
– Я особая галлюцинация, Гинтоки, – видимо, что-то в его тоне убеждает. А, может, Гинтоки просто устал играть.  
Или нет.  
– Упс, – глумливо замечает Гинтоки, роняя подушку почти у самых своих ног. – Я такой неловкий.  
– А по-моему у тебя просто одна рука лишняя. Выбирай, правая или левая?  
Такасуги несложно было бы поднять; но он пришёл не спать, он этого даже не хочет. Вместо этого он стоит напротив и ждёт.  
Гинтоки поднимает руку – всё-таки левую, на всякий случай.  
– Не помню этого шрама, – замечает он, проводя по длинной белой полосе вдоль солнечного сплетения. Помолчав, добавляет: – Ты тёплый.  
– Я же сказал, – напоминает Такасуги. – Я…  
Гинтоки прижимает к его груди раскрытую ладонь.  
– Ты ещё пульс посчитай, – насмешливо предлагает Такасуги, не выдерживая.  
– Могу дыхание проверить, – огрызается Гинтоки. Отстраняется, словно поняв, что сказал, но в глазах у него плещется тёмное, несдержанное, упрямое. Такого выражения Такасуги не видел у него ни разу – ни в одной из реальностей, ни в одном из времён. Даже во сне.  
Уверен, что откажусь, – понимает Такасуги, и уже собирается, но вслух неожиданно произносит:  
– Ну проверь.  
Вот всегда так с этим придурком, – злится он, – всё через жопу.  
Губы у Гинтоки оказываются шершавыми и очень горячими. Он крепко прижимается ими к его губам, но больше не делает ничего – словно и в самом деле решил проверить дыхание.  
Да какого чёрта.  
Такасуги грубо вталкивает язык ему в рот, гладит нёбо, касается изнутри щеки.  
– Видишь, – бросает он, отстраняясь. – Я даже дышу.  
Перед глазами пляшут цветные пятна – резкая, спонтанная реакция, необъяснимая.  
Лицо Гинтоки ничего не выражает.  
– Я хочу спать, – говорит он наконец. Наклоняется за подушкой, кидает её на вторую половину футона. Ложится, заворачиваясь в свой край одеяла.  
Такасуги выключает свет. 

Такасуги помнит – во сне Гинтоки сопит, иногда похрапывает, раскидывает в стороны руки и ноги. Но с его половины не доносится ни звука, будто он провалился под пол, куда-нибудь на первый этаж или сразу под землю.  
По потолку плывут блёклые светлые пятна; тянет курить и по-прежнему горят губы.  
Слишком глупо спрашивать “что это?” или “что происходит?”. Глупо и поздно.  
Такасуги протягивает руку и касается чужого плеча, ерошит волосы, проводит по позвоночнику костяшками пальцев, забираясь под одеяло. Гинтоки вздрагивает, утыкается лицом в согнутый локоть. Потом переворачивается на спину.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – спрашивает он, голос у него тихий и злой. – Зачем ты… перестань.  
– Перестать? – бездумно переспрашивает Такасуги, прослеживая края теней, перечертившие его ключицы и грудь. Пальцы Гинтоки сжимают его запястье, расслабляются, соскальзывают к локтю. – Ты же уверен, что я твой сон, Гинтоки. Получай удовольствие.  
– Не сон, – шёпотом возражает Гинтоки, касаясь его лица, отводит в сторону влажную, липнущую к коже чёлку – хорошо, что новую повязку он перед выходом так и не намотал. – Галлюцинация.  
– Придурок, – усмехается Такасуги. Он и сам слышит – звучит совсем необидно. – Получать удовольствие это тебе всё равно не мешает.  
Он трогает кожу над завязками пижамных штанов, и Гинтоки на мгновение перестаёт дышать.  
Спрашивать “да” или “нет”… да, тоже глупо и поздно.  
Такасуги запускает руку внутрь, даже не подумав ничего развязать. Гинтоки подаётся бёдрами навстречу и зажмуривается так, что должно быть больно.  
– Снимай, – шепчет Такасуги, касаясь губами его щеки. Тёплый член подрагивает и твердеет в ладони. Гинтоки выдыхает, стягивает штаны до колен, спинывает до щиколоток. Такасуги с нажимом обводит большим пальцем головку, гладит щель. Гинтоки вздрагивает и выстанывает что-то сквозь зубы.  
Такасуги отстраняется, быстро избавляется от одежды, пихает Гинтоки в бедро, заставляя развести ноги шире. Тот смотрит из-под ресниц, словно расплескивает тьму через узкие щели. Такасуги не знает, нравится ему или нет: напряжение сплетается с застарелой тоской, притупившейся – слабо – потерей; всё равно, что трахаться с человеком, недавно лишившимся конечности и пытающимся ею обнять.  
Такасуги ложится, опираясь на локоть, привычно касается собственного члена, продёргивая его в кулаке. Гинтоки облизывает губы, словно всё ещё что-то решая, потом кладёт свою ладонь поверх. В этом есть что-то извращённое – в том, как медленно движутся их руки, как быстро они подстраиваются под ритм друг друга, как Гинтоки смотрит. Такасуги прижимается лбом к его лбу.  
– Расслабься, – шепчет он, глотая гласные. Гинтоки смеётся и тянет его на себя. Члены соприкасаются, вырывая у обоих короткий выдох на грани стона, Гинтоки тут же вжимается коленями в рёбра. Такасуги двигает бёдрами – неторопливо, снова – проводит языком под челюстью, когда Гинтоки, запрокинув голову, выталкивает из себя измученное “садист”. И следом:  
– Трахнешь ты меня уже или нет?  
В любой другой раз от этого окончательно снесло бы голову. Но сейчас – отрезвляет.  
– Подожди, – говорит Такасуги, целуя нежную кожу за ухом. – Гинтоки, подожди.  
Руки Гинтоки вцепляются в плечи, на лице проскальзывает недовольство – предвестник обиды. Губы находят губы.  
– Куда ты? – спрашивает он задето, когда Такасуги всё-таки отстраняется. Руки соскальзывают с плеч вниз, падая вдоль тела.  
– Я ведь не просто так здесь, – напоминает он. Гинтоки хмурится из-под взъерошенной чёлки, потом упрямо мотает головой.  
– Если ли ты... если ты не, то я сам!  
Такасуги насмешливо улыбается, садясь на пятки.  
– Ты сам что?  
Гинтоки вспыхивает – это видно даже в темноте.  
– Если ты не, – повторяет он упрямо, а потом неожиданно добавляет: – Тогда я тебя! Хочешь?  
На секунду Такасуги кажется, что время остановилось – время, и без того повёрнутое ими назад. Он облизывает губы, чувствуя, как стучит в висках кровь.  
– Да, Гинтоки, – отвечает он севшим голосом, не слыша того, что говорит. – Да. Хочу.  
Гинтоки застывает, широко распахнув глаза. На его лице недоверие, мучительное до боли, затем мелькает счастье – удушливое, сладкое от стыда – тут же пропадает, сменяясь чем-то, отдалённо похожим на страх. Гинтоки резко обнимает его, заставляя лечь рядом, вжимается лбом в сгиб плеча. Такасуги машинально опускает ладонь ему между лопаток.  
– Ну и ладно, – бормочет Гинтоки упрямо и невнятно, – ладно, ты всё равно ненастоящий.  
– Почему? – спрашивает Такасуги с любопытством. Твёрдый член прижимается к бедру и возбуждение, спавшее было, накатывает обратно мягкими волнами, но ему всё равно интересно.  
Ресницы щекочут кожу, язык выводит влажные узоры вдоль ключиц. Гинтоки молчит так долго, что Такасуги почти забывает, о чём спросил.  
– Настоящего бы тут не было, – произносит Гинтоки наконец, так, словно ему не хватает голоса и дыхания. – Настоящий ты попытался бы…  
В воздухе зависают варианты, подсвечиваются вспышками молний – прекратившийся дождь занялся снова.  
“Убить меня”? – перебирает про себя Такасуги. – Ещё глупее: “Отомстить”? “Отплатить”? “Сделать больно”?  
Качает головой, упираясь подбородком в макушку Гинтоки.  
– Ничего бы я не попытался, – вздыхает он, подтягивая его выше.  
Перекатывается, снова оказываясь сверху, и заканчивает мысленно: “Не смог бы, поэтому и не искал”.

Утро выдаётся солнечным. В полосах яркого золотистого света танцует поднятая с пола пыль.  
Такасуги, накинув на плечи юкату, раскуривает трубку, не в силах ни терпеть больше, ни отойти. Он почти успевает закончить, когда Гинтоки просыпается как от толчка.  
– Ты всё ещё здесь? – спрашивает тот сухо через пару минут. Этот тон Такасуги узнаёт – таким же с ним говорил Гинтоки из его настоящего: отстранённость, недоверие, двойное дно. Спрятанная под слоями ткани старая боль.  
– Ага, – просто отвечает он, отказываясь играть в бессмысленную, ничего не значащую игру.  
– И ты Такасуги?  
– Ага, – повторяет он.  
– Повернись… – бросает Гинтоки. Долго молчит, вглядываясь в его лицо. Такасуги хочется рассмеяться под его взглядом, а лучше ухмыльнуться – тяжело и безумно. Он играл в это десять лет, и вернуться назад теперь слишком сложно. Во всём.  
Гинтоки поджимает губы, прежде чем вынести вердикт.  
– Ты… не он.  
– Да ну?  
– Выглядишь старше, – поясняет Гинтоки равнодушно, отводит взгляд. Затем добавляет: – Будто из будущего.  
Такасуги неприятно усмехается.  
– Бинго.  
Гинтоки вздрагивает, бессознательно растирает шею, покрытую разного цвета пятнами. Такасуги обжигает воспоминанием: как он сжимал пальцы, как сжимал зубы и потом водил по отметкам губами, невесомо и очень нежно, а у Гинтоки дрожали ресницы.  
– Что ты тогда тут забыл?  
– А для чего приходят из будущего, Гинтоки? – Такасуги вскидывает бровь; настроение стремительно портится, и он не может найти тому объяснения. – Предупредить, рассказать, предостеречь. Попросить не повторять наших ошибок.  
– И, – Гинтоки замолкает, прежде чем закончить вопрос. – Что хочешь рассказать ты?  
Такасуги долго смотрит на него.  
– Ничего хорошего.  
Рассказ об Уцуро – сухой и техничный, полный лишь собранных за годы фактов – даётся трудно, даже несмотря на то, что Гинтоки, развернувшийся спиной едва прозвучало имя Шоё, не перебивает ни разу. Сидит, не сгибаясь, ровно дышит. Такасуги ждал чего угодно другого – истерики, ярости, удара в челюсть. Его плечи исчерчены вязью царапин и синяков, и осознание всего, что было между ними, всего, что произошло за эту короткую ночь, сбивает Такасуги с мыслей о далёком прошлом и толкает вперёд.  
– Найди меня, – советует он, прижимаясь грудью к его спине. Гинтоки не сбрасывает рук, но объятие не кажется уместным – Такасуги не отстраняется из чистого упрямства.  
– Он не будет мне помогать, – ровно замечает Гинтоки. Это сложно даже принять за возражение. Такасуги хочется встряхнуть его, хочется дать в челюсть самому.  
– Глупости, – отрезает он. Потом добавляет мягче. – Он, конечно, поломается, но точно поможет. Ты и сам это знаешь.  
Гинтоки вздыхает и вдруг застывает, словно не может выдохнуть. Вздрагивает, резко сжимает ладони в кулаки. Такасуги вдруг вспоминает, насколько тот моложе. Взгляд вновь цепляется за следы прошедшей ночи, бросаясь ворохом смазанных картинок, от которых так неуместно тянет низ живота. Возможно, это было не самое плохое решение. Возможно, оно будет таким и сейчас.  
– Эй, Гинтоки… – окликает Такасуги, и у него даже почти выходит сделать это небрежно. – Всё ещё хочешь?  
– Что? – недоумённо отзывается Гинтоки, глядя через плечо. Глаза у него сухие и нездоровые. Такасуги знает, каково это. Он тоже через это проходил, но сейчас не время жалеть.  
– Всё ещё хочешь меня? – переспрашивает он, понижая голос.  
Гинтоки резко разворачивается в его руках.  
– Ты… – недоверчиво начинает он, осекается, словно задумываясь. Потом твёрдо и тихо говорит: – Да.  
Такасуги поводит плечами, позволяя юкате соскользнуть вниз. В голове пустота, мысли вязкие и текут вяло. Шоё, Уцуро, брызги крови из отрубленной головы, пятна крови на одежде. Такасуги не заметил нигде знакомых голубых узоров на белом фоне – возможно, этот Гинтоки ещё не выбрал свой стиль.  
Когда он собирается лечь, этот Гинтоки удерживает его за предплечье.  
– Не шевелись, – просит он. Такасуги не особенно нравится лихорадочный блеск в его глазах, но он послушно остаётся на месте.  
Горячее дыхание касается живота. Гинтоки, должно быть, неудобно, рука, которой он опирается на постель, подрагивает, шея выгнута под неудачным углом. Такасуги гладит его напряжённые лопатки и плечи; дыхание перехватывает от каждого поцелуя, он никак не может уловить их порядка. Наконец Гинтоки прижимается щекой к головке, позволяет ей ткнуться в губы, оставив на лице влажный след. Сосёт он грубо и почти яростно – крепко обхватывает, позволяет проскользнуть глубоко.  
Возбуждение захлёстывает – тяжёлое, душное – окутывает слишком плотным неразборчивым маревом, не имеющим ничего общего ни с сексом, ни с наслаждением.  
– Гинтоки, – зовёт он, осторожно водя ладонью по его затылку. – Гинтоки, прекрати.  
По бедру стекает влага. Такасуги касается его лба, отводит чёлку назад. Так он и думал: волосы влажные у корней, кожа покрыта испариной, а не каплями пота. От осознания душно и щемит где-то в подрёберье.  
– Гинтоки… – повторяет он едва слышно; вздрагивает, когда тот выпускает член изо рта. Разгорячённую кожу обдаёт прохладой, контраст слишком яркий – и это мешает сосредоточиться. Гинтоки не шевелится: плечи сгорблены, локти упёрты в колени. На простыне расползаются пятна. Такасуги, сжав в кулаке пряди, с силой оттягивает его голову назад.  
– Какого чёрта? – яростным шёпотом выплёвывает Гинтоки, потревоженный в своём горе, выдернутый из него прочь. – Ты…  
Его мокрые ресницы слиплись, губы распухли и покраснели, на щеке засохла полоска смазки. Такасуги коротко целует его угол рта, затем скулу, затем подрагивающие бледные веки. Ладони Гинтоки упираются ему в грудь, отталкивая.  
– Прекрати, – говорит он. Такасуги слизывает солёную влагу с его висков, попеременно и иссушающе медленно. Он не слушает его слов и не слышит. Всё равно Гинтоки повторяет одно и то же; всё равно Гинтоки слишком много треплется. Всегда.  
Гораздо важнее, что его ладони больше не отталкивают, а ложатся на спину и тянут ближе. Пальцы гладят позвонки и шрамы, скользят вверх-вниз, зарываются в волосы. Такасуги падает назад, не разжимая объятий, утаскивает его за собой. Язык Гинтоки проскальзывает в рот – нехотя и почти лениво, так, словно они начинают с этого каждое утро, словно они только проснулись и никуда не надо спешить, словно между ними не стоят годы, времена и реальности. Такасуги так же нехотя и лениво целует в ответ.  
Это длится и длится, и солнце, сменившее положение, теперь слепит и бьёт в глаза. Они сдвигаются; простыня под спиной кажется выстуженной. Гинтоки усмехается, когда Такасуги вздрагивает, но перестаёт, когда тот обхватывает рукой его член. Такасуги нравится член Гинтоки – тяжёлый и длинный, чуть кривящийся влево.  
Глаза Гинтоки вновь кажутся тёмными пустыми провалами. Он подхватывает Такасуги под бедро – движение выходит спонтанным и резким, несдержанным – приставляет головку ко входу. Такасуги пытается расслабиться; знает, что не поможет – узость и боль, отсутствие даже слюны. Его ладонь, лежавшая на плече, перетекает на горло Гинтоки и предупредительно стискивает пальцы.  
– Неужели ты… – шипит Гинтоки. Ему тоже больно, Такасуги видит по лицу и сведённым бровям. – Ты что с ним… со мной… никогда не спал?  
Такасуги, не удержавшись, коротко смеётся, гладит его горло тем же рваным движением, которым гладил его член.  
– Осторожнее, – говорит он, не скрывая улыбки, и Гинтоки, кажется, не понимает о чём он – о вопросах или о сексе. – Возьми смазку, а потом можешь входить.  
– Не растягивая? – недоверчиво спрашивает Гинтоки. – Не выйдет.  
– Смазку, – повторяет Такасуги с нажимом. – А потом можешь входить.  
Холодно, – понимает он, когда Гинтоки отстраняется и, сдавленно матерясь шарит под подушкой рукой. Следом приходит осознание чувства, которое он испытывает – ближе всего к нему слово “опустошённость”.  
Гинтоки входит плавным слитным движением, и его глухой возглас, порождённое вторжением настойчивое мягкое жжение, ничего не значат. Гинтоки зажмуривается, и на его скулы ложатся тёмные неровные тени ресниц. Взъерошенные волосы торчат во все стороны, губы шевелятся, будто он молится или считает до ста. Такасуги обводит большим пальцем его кадык, мягко сжимает под челюстью.  
– Двигайся, – произносит он, и его накрывает сладкое, томительное ощущение узнавания, когда Гинтоки равнодушно смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век.  
Ничего не меняется – между ними всё тот же тягучий ритм и слишком резкие, слишком глубокие толчки, каждый раз задевающие простату. Удовольствие оглушает, мешая нормально дышать.  
– Гинтоки, только пообещай мне, – во рту совсем сухо. Горло Гинтоки подрагивает, когда он выдавливает из себя ответное, неохотное:  
– Что?  
– Ты не пойдёшь против него в одиночку, – жёстко припечатывает Такасуги, сопровождая каждое слово сжатием пальцев. – Вы не будете спешить.  
Взгляд Гинтоки становится осмысленным, прежде чем в нём начинает плескаться злость.  
– Почему ты вообще пришёл ко мне, – спрашивает он, останавливаясь. – Почему не к себе же?  
Толчки возобновляются, становясь всё грубее, подходят вплотную к пределу, за которым удовольствие превращается в боль.  
– Потому что я знал, что смогу уговорить тебя, – отвечает Такасуги.  
Гинтоки застывает, словно натолкнувшись на стену, потом криво улыбается.  
– Что, вот так? – спрашивает он, проводя рукой по влажной груди. Намёк в его словах оскорбителен, но Такасуги хорошо слышит затаившуюся на дне обиду. Он усмехается, не удержавшись, откидывает голову назад на особенно сильном толчке.  
– Нет, Гинтоки, конечно нет, – шепчет он, даже не зная, слышит ли тот его. – Но он мог не понять, а ты поймёшь всё равно.  
– Что, – спрашивает Гинтоки нехорошим ласковым тоном. – Я и там тебя понял? В твоём будущем?  
Глупый вопрос.  
Такасуги закрывает глаза, одновременно разжимая стиснутые на горле пальцы, едва касаясь, проводит по коже ногтями. Потом вскидывает бёдра навстречу. Гинтоки коротко глухо стонет, медленно выходит и так же медленно подаётся вперёд. Боль притупляется, прогнанная прочь его осторожностью, тем, как бережно он меняет угол и поддерживает под коленями.  
Оргазм подбирается ближе, на изнанке век взрываются, становясь ярче, серебристые искры. Внезапно Такасуги чувствует прикосновение пальцев к лицу – самыми кончиками, такое невесомое, что пульс моментально начинает стучать в виски.  
– Такасуги, я тебя ненавижу, – сообщает Гинтоки; в его тихом голосе такая мучительная, исступлённая нежность, граничащая с сожалением, что Такасуги тут же раскрывает глаза.  
На лице Гинтоки его обычная маска, и глядеть на неё – всё равно, что всматриваться в тёмную комнату в самый поздний час ночи. Такасуги размыкает спёкшиеся губы и беззвучно смеётся.  
– Конечно, Гинтоки, – соглашается он, проглатывая ненужные “и”, “я”, “тебя”.  
Гинтоки сгибается, на секунду прислоняется лбом ко лбу. Его ладонь прижимает член Такасуги к животу, небрежно гладит от уздечки до основания, не задевая головку.  
– Садист, – возвращает Такасуги ему вчерашнее, полузабытое, почти стёртое памятью.  
Гинтоки улыбается, касается губами губ, словно снова проверяет дыхание – это мало похоже на поцелуй. Такасуги так и кончает – не размыкая объятия, не разрывая прикосновения, не переходя границ.  
Полуденное солнце, ослепительно яркое, снова бьёт прямо в глаза.

Вечер. Влажный остывающий воздух врывается в окна душной волной; внутри дёргает предвкушением скорого дождя, затяжной и сильной грозы. Гинтоки лежит поверх одеяла, всё ещё обнажённый, гуляет пальцами по его голой спине.  
– Когда ты уйдёшь? – спрашивает он вяло. От него тянет уютным сонным теплом – тем, в котором засыпаешь ранним вечером, чтобы проснуться посреди ночи и изводить друг друга до утра.  
Такасуги курит, одновременно желая и не желая в него провалиться.  
– Я не знаю, – отвечает он. Табак горчит на языке. – Гинтоки, это неважно. Главное теперь то, что знаешь ты.  
Они молчат; Такасуги на мгновение жаль, что у Гинтоки нет часов, которые раздражающе громко отсчитывали бы минуты.  
Потом он вспоминает.  
– Ты так и не пообещал мне.  
Табак в трубке догорает и Такасуги вытряхивает его прямо на пол, прежде чем отложить её обратно к одежде. Гинтоки морщится, когда он поворачивается к нему лицом.  
– Да не пойду я никуда, – отмахивается тот раздражённо. – Я не идиот.  
Такасуги ухмыляется, потом, не удержавшись, проводит пальцем по его губам.  
– Да ну? – игнорирует насупленное выражение и кислый взгляд. – И ты найдёшь меня?  
Гинтоки пожимает плечами.  
– А у меня есть выбор?  
Такасуги качает головой.  
– Я… – начинает он и останавливается, не зная, что хочет сказать. “Я – тот, который здесь – скучаю”? “ _Я_ буду скучать”? – Лучше пойду.  
– Там собирается дождь, – напоминает Гинтоки, в его интонациях мелькают и тают разом и волнение, и злорадство. Усмехается: – А из тебя паршивая галлюцинация.  
– Я переживу, – говорит Такасуги; и это слишком похоже на обещание.

***

Когда невидимый поток забирает его и вышвыривает обратно, в палатке нет никого, кроме Гинтоки. Тот спит на стуле, уткнувшись лбом в спинку кушетки, и в неверном свете заметно, что под глазами у него залегли тени.  
Такасуги поднимает руку, с раздражением замечая капли, слетающие с пальцев. И опять он промок. Чёртов Гинтоки, чёртовы они оба.  
Тот, словно ощутив присутствие, с трудом разлепляет веки и недоверчиво щурится.  
– А ты тут откуда? – невнятно интересуется он. – Я вроде не пил. Что-то не то сожрал?  
Такасуги чувствует подступающее бешенство и ухмыляется, больше не сдерживаясь, как и хотел – тяжело и безумно. Прикладывание Гинтоки головой о край спинки оставляет у него чувство глубокого морального удовлетворения.  
– Я. Не. Твоя. Грёбаная. Галлюцинация, – раздельно повторяет он, вслушиваясь в глухой звук. Потом Гинтоки всё-таки сжимает его руку, без особого труда отрывая от своей шеи.  
– Ты вернулся, – замечает он. Сонливость исчезает, не оставляя после себя ничего, и Такасуги вдруг чувствует себя правильно – там, где он должен быть, в своём времени, на своём месте.  
– Хоть ты меня и не ждал, – подтверждает он, кожей чувствуя взгляд Гинтоки, соскальзывающий с отметин на ключицах на отметины на груди. Сейчас тот бы должен присвистнуть, участливо поинтересоваться, кто же та цыпочка, которая наконец ему дала, позавидовать, что он такой ушлый мудак, и даже в прошлом успел с кем-то перепихнуться, пока они так заняты, так заняты, что некогда даже поспать.  
Но Гинтоки встаёт и не произносит ни слова. Они стоят напротив – как в дерьмовых вестернах, и у обоих нет ни револьверов, ни кобуры – слишком близко, чтобы это можно было принять за противостояние, слишком далеко – чтобы за близость.  
И в тот момент, когда Такасуги уже готов отойти, Гинтоки поднимает руку – левую, на всякий случай – и невесомо касается его лица.


End file.
